1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an occupant safety device for an automotive vehicle adapted for protecting an occupant at the time of a collision or crash of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, as a device for protecting an occupant (including a driver as well) of an automotive vehicle from a crash (collision) or accident, an air bag system has been developed. For example, in the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 122751/1989, a plurality of straps are connected with a predetermined spacing between an inside of a bag body, and reinforcing clothes are provided at the connecting portions.
Thus, while the air bag system of this kind has merit in that a compressed high pressure gas incisively or vehemently flows from a bag mounting hole the moment a collision or accident of an automotive vehicle takes place, thereby making it possible to protect an occupant, it had the drawback that such a high pressure gas may leak from the connecting portion or that a connecting portion may be broken depending upon circumstances. In addition, such an air bag system had the problem that even if it is put to practical use, it is very expensive.